Invierno
by Emi.Green
Summary: One-Shot Sakura se va, Naruto no sabe porqué. Pero debe averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. .:NaruSaku:. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yoje!


Invierno

**Invierno.**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Los techos de los hogares, las copas de los árboles y hasta las calles de Konoha estaban cubiertas de nieve. La estación más fría y solitaria del año había llegado.

Un muchacho de cabellos dorados se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de aquella aldea. Su azul y radiante mirada ahora se veía opaca y sin vida, la persona a la que más amó se le estaba yendo para siempre.

"—Lo siento Naruto, pero va a ser lo mejor para ambos. No te mereces seguir sufriendo por mí.-"

No podía permitir Sakura se le escapara, pero hacía ya dos horas que no había rastros de la chica…

"—No me hagas esto, Sakura-chan…por favor, no me dejes.—"

"—Ya tomé una decisión. No me lo hagas más difícil.—"

Sólo eso. Ningún porqué, ninguna razón…nada. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía si era por su culpa…

.Flash Back.

El rubio se encontraba en el Ichiraku rodeado por sus amigos, preparando una decoración festiva; pues era el cumpleaños de Sakura y pretendían hacerle una agradable sorpresa. Hinata vio con su Byakugan que la muchacha se acercaba y, con un gesto, todos se escondieron y apagaron las luces.

La chica de cabellos rosados entró, las luces se encendieron, y todos saltaron con un grito de ¡sorpresa! Pero al ver el rostro de ésta, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba muy entusiasmada por festejar su cumpleaños, pues las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus esmeraldas. Naruto se quitó el sombrerito de cumpleaños y, con expresión de preocupación, se acercó a ella y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te sucede?—Dijo sin cambiar su semblante, ella bajó la mirada y el líquido cristalino comenzó a salir aún más.

—Y-Yo…lo siento chicos…gracias por t-todo pero venía a-a despedirme.—Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, en especial el Uzumaki.

—¿A dónde te vas?—Preguntó Ino desde una de las esquinas.

—No puedo decírselos…lo siento, pero adiós.—Contestó entre sollozos antes de echarse a correr.

—¡Sakura-chan!—Gritó el Jinchuriki, comenzando a perseguirla.

…

Se iba…¡no podía irse así! Continuó corriendo sin encontrarla, su corazón se caía a pedazos a cada instante, la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de él, no _quería_ perder a la persona más importante de su vida…

A lo lejos vio un bulto con cabellera rosada, que gimoteaba bajo un árbol, con su rostro entre sus piernas. Se acercó a ella y se agachó, sintiendo la fría nieve más de cerca.

—¿Por qué?—Dijo el chico, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Tenía los ojos rojos, y las lágrimas aún salían.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero va a ser lo mejor para ambos. No te mereces seguir sufriendo por mí y yo estoy cansada de llorar.—Aquellas palabras eran muy confusas, ¿cansada de llorar?, lo de sufrir por ella quizás era cierto pero él, después de todo, la amaba y haría todo para hacerla feliz.

—No me hagas esto, Sakura-chan…por favor, no me dejes.—Dijo el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, esto no podía estar pasando. La chica se paró, lo miró y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

—Ya tomé una decisión. No me lo hagas más difícil.—Contestó antes de correr otra vez. El muchacho no pudo retener más las lágrimas y, desesperado, comenzó a perseguirla nuevamente.

Las esperanzas del Uzumaki comenzaban a morir…

.End Flash Back.

A la mierda el sueño de ser Hokage, si no tenía la compañía de su Sakura-chan, nada importaba.

Levantó la mirada y la vio saliendo de la aldea, con la mirada gacha. Desde lejos se notaba que aún estaba llorando. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron y, al parecer, ella lo escuchó, pues se había quedado estática.

—Sakura-chan, espera…¡dime porqué te vas!—Dijo cuando la alcanzó. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y no respondía; la tomó por los hombros y la movió levemente. —¡Por favor!, ¡No te puedes ir!, ¿Por qué?—Cuestionaba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura entonces lo miró.

—No sigas…déjame en paz.—Dijo al fin. El chico, que no iba a bajar los brazos, frunció el ceño y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Tú sabes que no quieres irte.—

—Basta…—

—Digo la verdad, Sakura-chan yo…—Y no pudo continuar porque la chica apretó los ojos y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

—¡TÚ QUÉ!—Dijo con fuerza. —¡Es por ti que me voy!—Eso lo partió, ¿qué mierda había hecho? —Lo siento, pero es así.—

—¿Yo? ¿Qué te hice?—

—¡Basta Naruto!, ¡Déjame ir!—Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Dime por qué te quieres ir!—

—¡Porque me pasan cosas contigo!, ¡Porque estoy enamorada de ti!, ¡Porque tengo miedo!—El chico no esperaba aquella _confesión_, sonrió y la abrazó.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?—Dijo suavemente.

—De haberme enamorado. Estoy cansada de llorar por amor. Ya lloré demasiado por Sasuke…lo siento.—

—Pero Sasuke no sentía cosas por ti.—Dijo sin desarmar el abrazo.

—¿Y qué me hace creer que tú sí?—Contestó.

—Mmm…esto.—Se separó levemente, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. No muy apasionado pero lleno de sentimientos _que debían ser transmitidos_. Sakura comenzó a responder al instante, tomando al chico por la nuca para profundizar el contacto.

Una vez que se separaron, colocaron frente contra frente y se miraron, ambos ojos habían recuperado su brillo natural.

—Te amo.—Dijeron al unísono para luego comenzar a reírse. Naruto aún tenía un poco de miedo de que su Sakura se marchara, así que era mejor preguntar. —¿Te irás de todas formas?—Ella sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

—No podría.—Contestó antes de volver a juntar sus labios para sellar ese amor que los unía.

…

_**·: Chapter One, Complete :·**_

Bueno, es bastante cortito, lo sé. Esta dedicado a mi amiga **Yoje** (Yojeved), por su cumpleaños que en realidad es mañana pero yo soy una adelantada de mierda xD! ¡Gracias por tu amistad tan maravillosa!, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¡Te amo!

Lamento si es muy porquería, pero mi talento literario se está acabando poco a poco… TwT

¿Review?

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Masashi Kishimoto.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


End file.
